Cyber-Effect
by dspendragon125
Summary: This is a story about a Cyberpunk 2020 game that entered the mass effect universe. It will have a traces of multiple series. This will be rated M just case.
1. Chapter 1

_CYBERPUNK 2020:_ _the original roleplaying game of the future; a word of corporate assasins, heavy-metal heroes and brain burning cyberhackers, packed with cutting edge technology and intense urban action. Within this box, you'll find everthing you need to tackle the mean streets of the 2000's- Cyberpunk:2020 the starter book._

 _If you require more information about the series use google to look up: wiki/Cyberpunk_2020 ..._

 _This story is a make up of the events of our cyberpunk gameplay, and the massive organization called the WWCC and their duty to protect and safeguard humanity's future..._

 _All things related to the cyberpunk roleplaying game or mass effect or aliens or starship troopers or star trek or any other franchises_ _Do not belong to me!._ _they belong to their respected owners._

Very Important People:

Jack Steel: he is the main leader of the WWCC or later known as CDI. And is known as the grand planer of human species. Not only that but he leads the Intelligence Division with strict rules about information handling and technology schematics, the fear of "xeno" or "alien" lifeforms may steal our own tools and use them against us, makes most of the Intelligence Division almost fanatically xenophobic. He is one the three people that can command the DGS(Demi-God-Sentinal) units.

May Steel: Sister to Jack Steel, She holds the most power over the government side of CDI, handling politics, economy, Law-making, and gives commands to the militia-fleet admiral Ro-tog. She is the only one that can fully control the DGS Units.

Ro-tog: Militia-fleet Admiral, He is a highly decorated Officer of the CDI.

Dag: He's the leader of the Militia's ground forces.

Mars: after the discovery of a relic of unknown origin, The WWCC (World Wide Corporation Control) has set base over the Relic and has become the center of their attention, soon after that the small base grew into a massive station. It is 158 miles in all directions, it is the most massive base in human history, with almost 1 million scientists, 3 million engineers and support crew, 5 million Spearguard agents (who are die hard believers in the goal of the faction). The WWCC found one thing that stood out among the data, one word: "Reaper". After decoding it further, they found a warning and with it they found archives of data explaining about "The Reapers". And with the warning, came something that Drives Evolution faster than anything...Fear.

2020: WWCC finds "The Relic" and starts the base construction.

2023: WWCC learns about "The Reapers" and with learning this, the WWCC jumps into action and starts mass research on the "The Relic" in hopes of discovering more technology that could possibly help in the defense of humanity. A fission reactor was developed and put in to use on mars.

2024: The WWCC changes its name to CDI (Colonial Defense Initiative). Later in the year they discovered "The Mass Effect Theory". The Kinetic Shields and the mass relays that are used to jump from system to system, through much testing. They Overhauled and improved the Kinetic shield by an extreme jump and calling it a Magnetic Shield or Magshield for short. The CDI (still a secret organization and unknown the Governments of Earth) had one law. No Mass effect technology on earth for it would not benefit humanity at all if the governments had them. So through spies and a lot of money the governments of earth or anyone who was chosen by them (secretly)would go to space.

2026: CDI discovers that the Mass Relay in the sol system is to dangerous to keep, because its the only way the reapers are able to get into the system. The mass relay is to be studied and then is to be **Decommissioned**. Its Deconstructed later that year.

2027: Captured video feed: Alpha Centari: Nomad Colony of New Shadow: population 23,000 families: Dreadnought "Earth's Pride" in orbit:

"Missing? How does a colony of 23,000 families go missing? They're colonist not keys, How do they just disappear!?" yelled captain Ro-tog, A Big bald man, tall (6'9), covered in scars.

"Sir, we should send down group of men" "No, hail them again, if they don't answer than we shall send a group men down" "ok sir were hailing them now" -10 minutes- " Have they hailed us back yet?"

"Nothing, Just silence and static" _**"Send in a squad of warriors."**_ -

: Captured video feed ended:

2027: CDI Invents a new kind of travel between systems, Its called "Rail Jumps" or "Mag Drives". By using the same idea as a mass relay. But instead of just jumping between each other, they are able jump to any location and are ship mounted jump drives. And the Dreadnought "Earth's Pride" discovers an alien species dub-ed Xenomorph. The Xenomorph wars start. Unit _DGS (Demi-god-sentinal)-1_ is put in to service with three other DGS units as Honor guards for May Steel and to act as main enforcers for her needs.

2028: Star Forges technique is used mass produce, high quality ships. Star Forges are a process where you use the sun as furnace to melt, mold, or shape ships or items. The first super Dreadnought the "Loving Mother" is produced. It is a staggering 7 miles long and 1 mile wide.

2029: CDI invents the Solar converter, (Converts Solar particles into materials like iron, steel, copper, and gold, etc.) Due to the solar converter there is no lack of materials, and with production up to a maximum capacity, CDI orders, that every family that lives on any colony set up by the CDI (There are only ones who are setting up colonys) must have at least one child in their family. And to top that the CDI Heavily supports that a family have more then 3 children. They even go to the point of declaring that families with more then 6 children under the age 15 will be payed more then the average wages. Later that year there was a massive population boom.

2030: CDI has fully mapped the sol system and 3 other systems. The Xenomorph Wars come to an end. But stays a major problem for the CDI, Due to the fact that Xenomorphs are like roaches and just won't go away. Human Population keeps rising. Mars is now fully covered in cities, labs, forests and farms. Not really fully covered but the entire planet is now 56% hollow. The surface is metal covered by the sand, and now has 3 million scientist, 7 million engineers and support crew, 10 million Spearguard agents,. Mars is consider the Capitol of the Human Race by CDI. If the governments of earth were to discover that the CDI was an actual thing, CDI would enact Order 874: the earth would be sterilized of all humans.

2031: Recorded conversation: Conversation recorded by _.Honor Guard Platform DGS-1._

:Darkness is all that the man could see, the cold life consuming void. This man is Jack Steel, second in command of the CDI, He stood 5 foot 8, with a strong body, athletic nearly, and Dark blonde mane that hung down passed his back, it seemed to almost wave in a non-existent wind. Turning around to see his sister and her honor guard.

She had the same style of hair he had but it was more refined than his, standing 5'3 she was a spitting image of her mother who was considered a goddess of beauty.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this" she said with uncertainty.

"Yes, If you don't want me to commission the new AI (Artificial Intelligence) I won't commission it, you forget you're the boss little sis" Jack replied in a soft but strong voice.

"The reason I think the AI is a good idea is because it could help us in our never ending endeavor of protecting humanity and because "Project Evolve" is moving to slow, The AI may be able to help us in that endeavor to" He said.

"What!, you can't possibly be planing on reattempting that project, its a fools endeavor. Do you even remember how the other attempts ended, failure, that's all the program will ever be, a failure.",, "Or it could be a success and jump humanity ten fold" he replying to her outburst.

"Our job is to protect humanity, not evolve it." She declared with anger. Her face seemed to return to its calm state and again she spoke. "It does not matter, just activate the AI". :

Recorded Conversation: Ended:.

2032: The first AI was made and activated, named I.V.A.S. (Intelligent, Virtual, Adjustment, System.). Later that year, I.V.A.S. pushed progress in fields such as research and agriculture, and Warfare.

2033: _DGS-1_ is retro fitted for a AAI (Advance Artificial Intelligence) and is redeployed to a colony that has started rioting against the idea of AI. Later that year the _**Rebel**_ __colony is successfully put down by unit 1.

2034: CDI discovers a second mass relay and is decommissioned, CDI has established a presents in 2 other systems. Humanity now owns 5 system not including the sol system. Bescker is discovered, a type of iron that is near invincible due to its density but its extremely rare.

2035: _DGS-1_ is completely rebuilt from Bescker and is upgraded with the newest set of gear. Also upgraded with a brain crystal (the entire being of the AAI is stored on this near indestructible crystal) that can be removed and placed in an entirely different body.

2036: the seconded Super Dreadnought, "The Merciless". The AAI, DGS-1 is declared to be, humanity's first successful "AAI" but due to rarity of the materials(certain thing can't be made even by the solar converter) that brain crystal is made of, it is likely that it will be the only AAI ever made.

2037-2045: In 2037 CDI begins to stop expansion and puts it on hold. All efforts are put into "Project: Evolve." which is a plan to change the natural human body so that any genetic therapy changes (things like thicker skin, biological nanobots, stronger hearts, etc.) are passed down to the next generation. In 2038, Element zero is discovered within the boundaries of a settlement, it is discovered that Element zero even in small amounts is deadly to the human body, the use of Element zero is banned by CDI for the fear that it would kill any personel that would use it. In 2040 a Dextro-base world is found, and CDI though genetic therapy starts to make humans have Dextro and Levo based DNA. In 2045 through genetic therapy humanity extends the human life span to at lest 300 years or more.

2058: Recorded conversation: Conversation recorded by _Honor Guard Platform DGS-1._

"Are you sure they found out about us?"

"Yes."

"Enact Order: 874"

"God forgive us"

ended...Deleted from database...Have a nice day.

2058: Order: 874 is declared and earth is sterilized of all human life. A week later the CDI declares that earth was hit by a massive asteroid. And that they would be searching for survivors of the impact.

2059: The CDI declares that there are no survivors, organic or synthetic. The re-population of earth begins.

2079: CDI scientist invent and build a prototype warp drive. Later that year the warp drive is tested, and approved for use, warp drives are issued for military .(the only spacecraft that in use are military, civilians or companies are unable to own private spacecraft). vessels use only. Thorough investigation of "The Relic" has given massive amounts of more "proof" that xeno life will, probably be aggressive towards us. The fact that "xeno" or "alien" lifeforms may be violent was proven in the year .2027. The CDI has taken every precaution to insure the survival and superiority of humanity in the galaxy, thus humanity has developed a xenophobic

culture.

2080: The colony of "Cold Iron" forms a xenophile like culture, do to this the plant was sterilized by the CDI for fear that it would destabilize the culture. To a please the masses that want a non-militarist fleet to transport civilians between planets, the CDI employs an old moth-balled Dreadnought "Earth's Pride" under the leadership of Chieftain Ro-tog as a civil transport ship. Sadly due to the old nomads belief of "it's not a boat till ya slap some big guns on it"- Chieftain Ro-tog. The civilian Transport ship was turned in to a militia-ship for civilians, well it still pleased the masses so the CDI a proved it and started throwing all the old stuff and technology that would've been melted down for other things their way. So the militia started a fleet of small corvette class-ship with the "Earth's Pride" as their flagship and Ro-tog as the militia-fleet admiral, Dag as the ground forces general of the militia.

2081: Contact..

..: Oh. My god that toke forever, I can't believe that I'm a live after that. Now this is still a major work in progress and this is 7th rough draft. But I made it! :D


	2. Chapter 2

This is the stats for the CDI

Now, the CDI will be rather strong compared to the Mass Effect's roster of aliens. Mainly do to their technology never staying truly stay stagnant like the Mass Effect technology(I mean really, 3 years in game and all that happens is that the people who make the guns are all like "hey, lets take unlimited ammo away and say we improved them"). Not to count the fact that they are not "xeno friendly"(they are more likely to shoot anything that is not human). Now on to the actual important things...

/Welcome to the CDI Intelligence Division/

Hello and good day, please enter your authorization number and DNA to continue.

ID:****************./ Checking, checking,/

/

Authorization number is correct/

DNA is not correct match for the Authorization number, please renter DNA confirmation or within the next 10 seconds the device your holding will explode with the force of 2 pounds of TNT./

/

DNA is correct match for Authorization number, avoiding Detonation. Due to DNA problems we now require a Full face scan./Scanning/Scanning/Full Face scan complete/

Face recognition correct/ Have a nice Day...

Infantry of the CDI:

The average squad of CDI infantry, contains 9 soldiers and one Power suit. The average soldier is a literary Vat-grown for combat, they have a life span of 300 years (there is no difference between a regular-born and vat-grown human with the only difference being that vat-grown won't have genetic birth-defects) and have are mentally trained before they leave the birthing vat, they are equipped with high quality gear and the best cybernetics possible. There are 6 squads in one Platoon, there are 9 platoons per battalion, 5 battalion per regiment, 3 regiments per army, and 6 armies per Legion. The CDI has 3 full Legions at its command.

The Militia: are a group of heavily armed civilians and x-military based around protecting cites and settlements on worlds in the borders of our space, Their fleet ranges from small frigates to their Refurbished Mk.1 Dreadnought "Earth's Pride", an old dreadnought that was the only ship to ever be considered a Battleship class, It sat at an outstanding 4 miles long and was covered head to toe in weapons. The infantry of the militia are just a bunch non-trained people with guns and random equipment, led by Dag who somehow keeps this rowdy group of defenders in line.

DGS units: DGS or Demi-God-Sentinal units are literally "op" as hell, so "op" that the CDI only has 4 of them, DGS unit 1, DGS unit 2, DGS unit 3, DGS unit 4. Each one is worth a cuttle fish a.k.a reaper. (yes, they can kill reapers, I've seen it play out in the game but that wasn't even the DGS unit 1.) DGS unit one is the only one that has an AAI (Advanced Artificial Intelligence)and is perhaps the most expensive thing the CDI has ever made, and most of it's body is made of Bescker, "it's not Godmode it's just very, very, very hard to kill." - Jack Steel

Officers of notice.

Sergeant Thor: Thor is soldier in militia and is a complete Badass.

Raiden : Raiden: wife to Thor and she is the Head researcher/engineer for the militia.

Commander Pendragon: Commander of the Honor Guard that guards May Steel, Honor guards are bred with no personality, wants, wishes, or desires, they exists only to serve and are content to stand in one spot and guard for weeks on end. Commander Pendragon is the trainer of Honor guards and was first human augmented to become an Honor guard.(after nearly losing life to a massive explosion that was meant for his wife May Steel) Before becoming an Honor guard he was the husband of May Steel. Has no real power over anything just the honor guard, his job is to keep May Steel safe and alive.

I.V.A.S: It or "She" as it would prefer, is one the most powerful AIs the CDI has ever made(not including AAIs, witch there is only one). It is also one of the most important AI due to the fact it conducts space and air traffic all over CDI controlled space, directing the main defense platforms and is responsible for creating more AIs. Strangely most AIs refer to it as Mother, Great Mother or Motherly One, when we asked one of the AIs why they it Mother, and it replied "Because she asked us to call her Mother, and she treats us like children". May and Jack Steel have not allowed to stop this, some reason.

DGS Unit 1: DGS-1 was the first Demi-God-Sentinal to made, tested and to have an AAI integrated into it, making it truly one of a kind.

Mac : D!$% %$#%!^ &&OO^$%$%#&* (^%$%^#$M %#^$&TO%^&^ *%^&^% ^$A^%$&^LL %&^%L$# #$%#%#I$% &*(! #FE#! #^&%*(*(*^%$# ... this file has been removed by order of the CDI Intelligence Division due to investigation...

Ships of the CDI: CDI does not allow civilians to ships, unless they are certified part of the Militia Fleet, even then it must within the Militia Fleet's beacon range, if not your ship will confiscated and you will be paid the value of the ship and you will be sent on your way. Piracy is considered a Class A Offense and will punished with death on the spot.

Interceptor/Bomber: It is small, nimble, and very fast ship meant to hunt down other ships. Such as Bombers, fighters, and unarmed ships, Though its brother the bomber is just small and not so fast, they prefer slow moving targets.

Frigates: While simple in design, the CDI uses these every where, from transporting civilians to fire support they are very versatile. A Frigate's size can range between 100 meters to 400 meters, Depends on use.

Cruiser: Cruisers are bigger than Frigate and small than a corvette. Mainly used as a support ship or supplies ship. 500 meters to 700 meters.

Corvette: This is probably the most used ship of the human race. Used for everything such as colonization, front line brawler of a fleet, delivering supplies, blockading, etc. 800 meter to 1 km.

Special or unique ships: These ships are not cookie-cuter ships these are one of a kind.

Earth's Pride: this is the oldest FTL(faster then light) capable ship that is still in service.

She is the only Battleship class still remaining, at 3 miles or 3kms long and 1 mile tall or wide in different areas. She has 8 main cannons(these aren't peashooters) along the top, 4 on each side, countless(246 to be exact) Anti-fighter turrets, 9 hell guns(heat cannons) are along the both sides.

Loving Mother: is a massive ship that is just a hull, not finished no matter what the people think.

The Merciless: is complete, but not armed with weapons yet.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\Things to know about the CDI.\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The things they hate the most 1-5. 1 they hate the most, 5 hate the least

Slavery.1

Raiders.2

Thieves.3

Xenomorphs.4

Xeno or Alien.5

Their may be something like Cerberus, but the "Illusive man"or Jack harpper does not exist. This was a short one sorry. Chapters will be released when I finally get them done. The first chapter and this one is just to giving you a feel of the CDI.


	3. New chapter 3

**( Sorry I uploaded the rough-draft and not the actual thing.)**

{Hi} voices in a person's head

"hello" speech or names

(boom) author notes or dates

 _ **music or intercom**_

" _synthetic or radio"_

[thoughts]

Relay 314: (Sunday, November 10 2080. human standard)

rec-room of the Nomad ship "Earth's Pride"..

Ro-tog sat in the rec-room of his ship, gazing in to the void. Ro-tog was a massive man, Bald, covered in tribal scars and wore a simple outfit(bluejeans and t-shirts never go out of style).

The rec room, the one thing Ro-tog loved beside his family was the rec room and beer (even if his body would filter it in a few seconds), Family, yes family, heh, the word still sends non-existent chills down heavy-metal spine. The only thing kept him from going and offing everything that got in his way, "{you know you want to, just let go, let me have the wheel}", damn voice never did go away. The only problem with being a full cybernetic, is that when you start replacing meat with metal something in brain goes haywire and doesn't work right anymore. He'd be turning 102 a with days from now, but noooo, he has to jump through a Mass relay, why because he has to. The militia-fleet has 3 jobs, protecting the colonist moving between planets, exploration for habitable planets, and making colony. The radio popped (by popped on I mean it played on a holo-table) on with the scheduled broadcast. A hologram of a woman in her early 20s wear nothing but blue jeans and tank top jumped up and down with the enthusiasm of Hamster on doubled re-caf (it's a drink that is extremely popular due to it being able ward sleep off for days at a time, it also comes in cherry, other flavors are available. Warning: May cause insomnia and extreme hyperness). {Niki-Niki sat on log!, before you came along!, and murder her! Ha-ah}. Yep, the voices don't ever go away.

" _Hello and Good morning, Space nomads and Soldiers of CDI! Your listening to Chromed tunes where we bringing you updates on everything big and loud, to song to news lines. And I'm your Host Tiki-Tiki, and I'm here to tell you that brave space nomads are doing what they do best, going out there and finding new worlds to colonize. Oh and before I forget, CDI supports that colonist have more then 3 children, So Ladies go party till you or preferably babies drop. Now some muisc, We got flashback to the good'ole 2020s with Johnny Sliverhand's song Never Fade Away."_

"NOPE I'm not listening that" Ro-tog said tying to turn off the radio. Only to remember that he can't because the radio is wired in to the bridge. "no, no, NOO," Ro-tog jumps up to run Towards the bridge. As he starts to run the song starts.

" _ **Sixteen and sixteen hundred/Wired with the max processor edge.**_ Running he skids across the floor as he turn the corner, _**Never die and never breaking/**_. Only to come faced with blast door, doing the only logical thing, he rams it with his might "KMOOBF". Running though it to meet a stair well. _**Throw my self over the edge.**_ The bridge was 5 floors down, yet again logic commands take the elevator, but fuck logic. He Jumps. 1,2,3,4, 5 grab!. Grabbing on to rails of the stair well and then grabbing the actual stair case.

Meanwhile on the bridge.

 _ **Have you ever seen the sunlight/.**_ "Crap. Why do they play that old shit man? That bastard is dead as a door nob, and they still play his songs" said a random Nomad "He killed my brother and betrayed the WWCC(this is what the CDI called them salves before space flight)and they still love him" said a man behind a console replied who seemed to hide in the dark and tried to look as mysterious as possible and wore an old duster that has seen it's better day. _**Screaming fast and mean and low?**_

"Oh shut up Vergel and get out of the dark you creep, the Chieftain will be down here soon to turn it off" replied Dag a massive man ( Dag had a body change to look like a pitch black Argonian from the elder scrolls, he got the body change long before they were outlawed)he wore simple cargo pants and a t-shirt no shoes for his feet were like ones of a raptor.

Back with Ro-tog.

"Who put this many doors on my ship!?" Yelled a pissed off Ro-tog, as he ran through another blast door. **/Ksshshsc/ Chieftain get up here somethings happening, the mass relay is activating.** He stops his ranting and raving, And starts of towards the bridge again.

At the bridge:..

Ro-tog finally arrives, "Dag, Vergel give me an update on the relay" demanded Ro-tog. "Chieftain, The Relay activated and grabbed a frigate and shot it off in to space" replied Vergel who seemed to be in a calm panic. "Send a report to the CDI, Meanwhile we have family to find(Nomads refer to each other as family), Prepare the fleet to do whatever that frigate just did." Commanded Ro-tog in his 'Get shit done' voice. The whole bridge went crazy tying to do what he told them to do, everything from yells of pain to beer bottles breaking. Yes this is true happiness for Ro-tog, leading his family to where no one dared.

...Mars, Capital of the CDI, Main council room, Wednesday, November 14 2080...

May Steel was a beautiful long blonde haired women who loved her people. But It was one of those days again, a council meeting, she could care less about the constant rabble and yelling between the council. At first it was funny to watch them think they had any power over the CDI, but now it was damn annoying with their complaints about non-existent problems like "oh, no my dog died, give me money."or "why can't we have privet space ships",and the most common "do it or else". Yep, this a regular day for May Steel, and she wishes for the ability to kill every one of these self important dimwits, oh wait she does. Using her neural link to command one of her Honor guards (think of the Knights of Zekuul but more shiny and taller) to get rid of the rabble for threatening her.

The Honor guard simply walked up behind the man who was "threatening" her, the man didn't even notice that every one was quiet over has ranting, until he turned to see the heavily armored beast of a Guard in front of him. The Honor guard reached out grabbed the councilman by the throat and lifted, and held him there, the councilman struggled with all his might to make the Honor guard let him go, but the effort was in vain, the guard just tightened his grip till the councilman died.

[Ooh, I love politics when I'm the only one with cards] was the only thing she could think when her Honor guard started dragging the dead "threat" to her sanity out of the room, well now the room was quiet enough for her to speak. She stood from her "throne" as many would call it, And spoke with a voice that commanded the attention of all. "Well wasn't that something, Now that you all are done complaining about matters that aren't a problem, lets get this meeting started. As you know I don't care about your small problems. I shall say this once, The needs of the many come over the needs of the greedy. The means will always meet the Ends. If one blind man with cancer has to die to cure cancer, I will kill that man. If hundred have to die, to save a billion, I will kill the hundred people. Why? Because as the leader, I bear the burden the dissensions I make. And If these dissensions send me to hell; I will go knowing that my dissensions were for the good of all."she sat back down and was about to speak, till "My lady, we are getting a report from Militia fleet admiral Ro-tog." She was interrupted by the firm and deep voice of Honor guard Commander Pendragon "Brothers keep the council members here.(Honor guard refer to each other as brother)" yelled out to his fellow Honor guards as guided/pulled her out of the room.

Once out of the main room, she spoke up "Whats the matter? Is something wrong?" May asked "Ro-tog and his fleet after following one of their ship that got sling shot by a mass relay to another system, they went silent" Pendragon said grimly. "When did they get sling shot", "4 days ago" he replied.

..Meanwhile with Ro-tog in an unmarked system...

"HOLD THAT LINE! YOU, MOVE UP AND SECURE THAT HILL!" Ro-tog was yelling and giving out orders left and right. "Chieftain Ro-tog the few ships that we have are now heading back to CDI space. Sir you should go with them" said Thor as he ducked in to the mud just to dodge a bullet, Ro-tog just stood there watching the battlefield as his men died, no his Family died in front of him, there was reason to leave them behind. "No take the injured to the last ship, I will hold the line with the rest, We will have this garden world. One way or another.

..4 days earlier With Ro-tog...

first Day in the new system.

They just got here, but damn this was going well, first planet is a garden world and very nice one at that. 300 hundred or more people decided they would set up homes here and it hasn't even been a 3 hours since they got here and a thriving colony was already set up, It had the full F,W,A,D(Food, Water, Air, Defenses). Yep things are good.

Seconded day in the new system.

2 frigates dismantled to make a permanent Reactor to power the colony and to build more defenses, a few green houses. Most of the fleet left the orbit to search rest of the system, but most returned through the Relay.

Third day in the new system.

We're picking some disturbances on the perimeters of the colony, our ships are powerful in their own right when it comes to a stand up fight, but their scanners are shit, 1 gen scanners don't pick anything useful up, I knew we should have upgraded them.

Forth day in the new system. Late morning. Outer perimeters

Batarian Pirates

"Damn primitives stepping on a planet that belongs to the Batarian Hierarchy" said one of them to another, only to be told to shut up by his team's Captain. "Ok, lets take some primitives for sale, team 1, team 2, team 3, team 4, and all you useless men lets do this. Go, Go, Go

Meanwhile with Ro-tog.

Aah what a nice day, nothing could ruin this for his family "BOOMKUUUR". shit. Breaking in to a dead sprint, Ro-tog could see weapons firing, Pulling his gun out of the leg holster and bringing it to bear right upon the nearest bastard who was killing HIS FAMILY MEMBERS _{yes, yes, rain down death upon them, for them it will be mercy}_ this was the first batarian to fall to him, and he was luck, Ro-tog rushed past the dead body to see 6 more of these trying to, cage? CAGE?! They were caging his people like animals! Something long unused came alive, with a shudder and a cough. Than a roar of an old Achol-engine(Achol-engines were used to run cars, heavy tanks, etc)

His shirt ripped apart as old unused machinery came to life. He charged the Batarians as they turned to see what caused the noise.

Ro-tog completely crushed the first batarians. Grabbed the seconded and broke his neck. The third tried to shoot Ro-tog only to have the gun knocked a way and his arm torn off. The forth was meet with arm shoved through his face. Fifth died to simple stomp. The sixth, Ro-tog just picked up and ripped him apart like day old bag.

Ro-tog calmed himself a little, knowing going berserk would not help. He turned around and walked back to the cages, upon opening the cages and he told the poor settlers to go to the main town shack and await Evac. He looked off towards the fields only to see Thor **(Thor has a lot of cybernetics, though he is not a full cyborg like Ro-tog)** _and_ his men pinned down by a horde Four-eyed ass-holes with pea-shooters. He had to get everyone together, they were not going to survive if they couldn't get everyone. But how could he possible contact all the nomads in the area...Son of *****. He forgot he had a Built-in two-radio{Dumb ass}[shut up!]. Ro-tog turned on the radio, only to hear a storm of panicked yelling and shouts. Ro-tog knew he had to get a hold of the situation.

" _ **SHUT UP!."**_ The yelling and shouts stopped. _"Good, Now I want everyone that has a gun on them to fall back into the main line_ (the main line is a built-in bunker that all human colones have in case of meteor showers or pirate attacks, or simply a place to store food so it does not go bad or get stolen) _and holdout there, once everyone is there we will counter-attack these Bastards with everything we have. Got it. Now get to it."_ Ro-tog turned back towards Thor and his men and headed to their position

Many, many dead Batarians..later...

"HOLD THAT LINE! YOU, MOVE UP AND SECURE THAT HILL!" 3 hours after this. (I am not writing this part again)

Ro-tog and his nomads had pushed the Four-eyed bastards away from the colony, and out into the fields. Now they have dug in (literally, they dug fox-holes) and so far have fought so many of the pirates that they were no longer throwing pirates at them.

Ro-tog heard it, before he saw it, "MISSILE! GET DOWN!". Every single nomad hit the dirt as a missile hit the area behind them, sending dirt and grass in the air. They lift their heads to see a, Aircraft?(it's the helicopter thing you see a lot in mass effect) "Where in the hell did that come from and why don't I have a helicopter? Yelled Vergel. "I don't know, and wouldn't even fit in a helicopter" Thor yelled to Vergel. "I got an idea that may or may not work!"shouted Vergel, as he jumped out of cover and started to run towards the helicopter lookalike. Helicopter lookalike saw this and rotated to fire at him, only for Vergel to disappear and reappear in air above the aircraft and land on it. ("Hell yeah, I'm just Badass like that" -The person who plays Vergel in real life. "No, your just lucking" - me. Now back to the story) "Shit, shit, I did not think this through!"yells Vergel as he hangs on for dear life, nearly falling off he adjusts his hold and swings his cybernetic legs towards the cockpit. Easily breaking the window under the weight of his legs, at first this seemed like a good idea but, it knocks the pilot out. So logic dictates get off the "helicopter thingy" before it crashes to the ground, but logic can go shove it. Vergel did what he thought best, pulls the guy out and tries to pilot the thing. He decided that if he can fly it, he can use the guns on it but it didn't pass through his mind that he can't read alien...

Meanwhile.. with May Steel: Other side of the relay with a CDI fleet.

After getting the report from her Honor guard commander/husband and the briefing from the retreating Nomad ships, she was completely pissed that something had the balls to pick a fight with her people and a civilian based fleet at that. She would show these Four-eyed Bastards what happens when you attack humanity. And the footage that was captured of these aliens killing civilians and putting the defenseless injured people in cages, would be given to the press. "Are we ready to warp to the other side of the relay" May asked her guard. "Yes, My Lady" "Good, tell all ships to jump. And tell the commander to send Honor guards to the alien ships and bring me back one or two of the aliens, Alive not dead, and not to broken." "Yes, My Lady It Shall Be So". She could only smile, things were going her way as always.

Back with Thor on the planet.

Thor was having a bad day, he is pinned to the ground, His head hurts, his arm is on the fritz, and something is logged in cybernetic eye, why?, because some idiot crashed a helicopter into him. Ro-tog might be off killing things or stuck under the helicopter and Vergel, well he didn't know where Vergel was.

..With Vergel...

"Come on bastards theirs enough of me to go around" yelled Vergel as breaking another batarian's arm, then snapping it's neck. Another Batarian charged at him only to get a fist to the face, grabbing the batarian's gun off the ground and firing at the next few batarians who tried to shoot him. After that he found his next victims, A whole squad of Quad-clops, he start calling them that for simple reasons. He watched them raise their guns to fire, But in that moment time slowed to a stand still.

His mind raced over every single detail of all Quad-clops in the squad,[7 total, simple] it was so simple to kill them.

But of course it was simple; He was a Solo _ **(I Know, This is not what a solo is, but in this story solos are rare and a dying bred, only a few can ever attain Combat sense, anyone can be solo but no one so far has gained combat sense yet, they are literally the replacement for biotic users in the human race)**_ , a god among men when it came to battle, He and a few others are purely forged for war, blood, laying with women, and most importantly drinking Beer and Whiskey.

In one fluid action he drew his main two firearms from their underarm holsters, 2 big 35'16 _(These are bigger than any pistol you can get in real life, not joken around)_ and laid out four shots with both,6 Quad-clops heads exploded, their shields didn't even get time to flare, the seventh had both arms tore off by the savage rounds of the last 2 shots. Oh, Vergel loved his "babies".

..In orbit with the Batarian pirate ship...

"How can primitives be so stubborn when it comes to dying, can't they just give up. Hell we haven't even been able to get a single slave from this planet" complained the captain "I mean re" "Sir were getting a disturbance from the relay" yelled a batarian from behind a console. They look to see a fleet of at least a 100 dreadnought classes come out of no where. "Where did they come from!"[His little team of a dreadnought and 2 frigates weren't meant to fight something that powerful] "Sir we've been hit by something, It went right through are kinetic barriers and punched a hole in engine sir. Were sitting in the dead water." the whole ship shook "We've hit again, were also getting reports from the" and with those words the ship and it's sisters were destroyed by a volley from the main fleet.

...With May Steel on her ship...

"Honey, could you go down to the planet and grab a living one for me, Because their main ship just got destroyed and their frigates are the ground, also take a team with you." "Yes My Lady" was all she heard [Damn it all, I forget that he can't speak like he use to]. She turns and watches him leave, she loved him so much and in the end, her love left him into a fragmented and broken man. It pains her to hear him unable to speak his mind or verbally show affection, but there are moments when his old personality shows up. "Oh, and Don't die or do something stupid" she called out to him, only for him to reply. "I wouldn't dream of it". Yep, not broken just fragmented.

..With Honor guard Commander Pendragon...

[Darn it, I need to get moving] stepping up his pace from walking to jogging, when he finally gets to the honor guard armory he grabs extra ammo, and some grenades. Turning to a few honor guards and tells them to get ready, then they head to the drop pod hanger and when they get there Pendragon briefs them on the mission. "Brothers, Our Mission Is Simple, We Find The Xenos And We Capture them ALIVE. For Our Lady!" every Honor guard in the room raises their weapons and All together Yell **"FOR OUR LADY!"** "Good, Were All On The Same Track" they all load up into the drop pod. The intercom system came on and counted down till they would drop.: _**Dropping in 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 launch.**_

[Now its a waiting game to see who reaches the ground,...Damn it, I hate waiting]

...Meanwhile with Ro-tog...

Ro-tog had seen Vergel do a lot of dumb stuff in his life time, like watching Vergel headbutting a tiger or headbutting a speeding truck, but this took the cake, why because he was stuck under .A .FUCKING. HELICOPTER.

...(Back to Pendragon I guess)...

 _ **Ground contact in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.**_ [Now] as the hatch of the drop pod opened, they stormed out into the field of fire. Taking no casualty as they slowly moved forward, Their advanced Shields and armor allowed them to walk forward as if they were a force of nature.. Every batarian that got close to them were knocked unconscious and tied up. By the end of the day, every Batarian left on the planet was ether dead or captured.

 _ **(..Author's notes...)**_

 _ **SORRY, SORRY, SORRY. I loaded the rough-draft and deleted the finished one, so I had to go back and rework things, add a few things. this one is still nowhere as good as the one I had, But I to put this out because I'm losing myself in video-games, Fallout 4 far harbor and the mods for fallout are striping me of time, Also RIMWORLD, I'm being buried in games at the moment.**_

 _ **Also I need to if you want a codex of gear and how the equipment is against the mass effect's stuff.**_

 _ **Review please. And if you made it this far thank you for reading.**_


	4. Chapter 4 YeY

_**(I'm so Sorry. But I had writers block for a while and combined with video games and my grandpa having Cancer in his right lung, Graduating from highschool, and a hole bunch of shenanigans.)**_

{hi}voices in a person's head

"hello" speech or names

(boom) author notes or dates

 _ **music or intercom**_

" _synthetic or radio"_

[thoughts]

..On the Interrogation room of the Earth's Pride: 2 hours after the battle...

" _ **WAAPUH"**_ "Ok, Thats enough Commander Pendragon", Says May Steel. Watching the honor guard commander step back from the "Quad-clops" as the nomads have been calling them. The bastard hasn't spoke a word since the interrogation started, hell we even updated all of their translators to understand us and our translators to understand them.

"Ok mister pirate, as you may now know, we have updated your and our translators. So Speak and I might at lest give you a quick death." An honor guard in the room hands her a pistol and she points it towards the Batarian's head."And if you don't I'll do this." she brings the gun to his knee and fires.

" _ **BANG"**_ And of course the Quad-clops sang like the xeno bastard he is. "You Asari wannabe bitch, I'll say nothing!" [The Nerve! Screw Quick death, Hes going to suffer!]

" _ **BANG"**_ There goes another knee. "Stop you inferior" _**"BANG"**_ One shoulder. "Stop, I'll tell you anything!"... "I may be listening" May said in a simple 'I kill people in horrible ways to get off' voice. "The relay! We came through relay! Just let me" "Waste of my time." "What?!" _**"BANG"**_ The "Quad-clops" head exploded. __"I guess he didn't didn't have any good information." May said as she handed the pistol back to the honor guard who gave it to her. "Disable the relay, Mind Fry(1) the rest of the prisoners for any extra intel and send all information to my brother." She said to the honor guard commander who quickly replied with. "Yes! My lady." "Oh, and before I forget bring "DGS-1" out of storage. Just in case".

Else where on the pride...Living quarters...

"Aren't you, just the biggest Daddy's girl" Dag said as he picked up a little girl who had nearly knocked him over as he entered his living cabin. She was the cutest mixture of fur and scales, with orange and black colors, pink eyes, and boy she was a mess covered in grease and oil. Out from a room came an orange furred cheetah like woman with an overly blessed body "Angelia!. I Told You, Your Taking A Bath So.. Honey your home!" she hugged him tenderly, forgetting her grease and oil covered daughter was in between them. Only to be reminded by a shrill and laugh of a very dirty little child yelling. "Yay now we all dirty! And can bath in big bathe together!" "Lacy did you plan this." The only reply he got was a smile from both.[This is what I live for, and this is what I will die for.]

.To floors down..Living quarters..

Zzzit. "Och." zzzzitz "Och." zziiitt "Gosh darn it, That hurts!" Complained Thor. "Well some one should of dodged the Alien helicopter thingy! And then I would not have to replace every cybernetic piece in your arm!. SO STOP YOURmmph" Raiden spoke only to be cut off with a kiss. This was followed by a swift fist to the face, "No love from me, Till the arm is fixed".

.With Vergel.

ZZZZZZZZZzzzzzz*Snort*zzZzz (Wow that is.. Uneventful)

.Well lets go see what Ro-tog is doing.

"Why Are We Not Going Through That Damn Mass-What-ever-the-fu*k-they-call-it and kicking their four-eyed asses straight to Hell" Yelled Ro-tog. "Because, the information that we got from their brains and arm computers(omni-Tools) say they are apart of galactic council that pretty much turns a blind eye to their slaver like ways, because it's their "culture". Replied May Steel and continued with. "And this Council will come and help them, if we just start a race wide genocide of the bastards. Even with our superior technology, we would not be able to hold out against them united." With saying this she left. Once she got into the hallway, she pulled out transponder(used for ship-to-ship jumps. Can't tell you anymore.) and jumped to her ship, The "Iron Lady". When she finally got to her command room(Pretty much the same room the Illusive Man has, but she has throne instead of a chair), she sat down in her throne and opened up the battle report from the fight. Skimming though it, she looked for anything she could use against these fools and maybe even break their morale. Then she had an idea and searched for the number of recovered bodes.

: :

Enemy count "Estimated": 3,435

Actual count(from the bodes recovered): 1,273: 1,030 C.K.I.A.(confirmed killed in action): 245 captured alive.

Extra Info: Approved by Chief Admiral Jonathan Stonewall The 3rd.

Wreckage of the "Xeno Species no.3" has close but extremely watered down designs and technology of Species no.2, We have forwarded this information to the Head of Naval Intelligences and your brother Jack Steel. Their technology is more for civilians by our standers then military. But, this is to be expected of pitiful race of slavers picking up crumbs of great species and claiming it as theirs.

Also on another subject. You owe (euro-dollars!), because I don't see no, and I quote: " I bet that the next species will be Hot-Tameble-Snake-Alien-Babes". Well I don't see any tail on these Xenos!

: :

"I am going to beat him to bloody pulp" May seethed angelically as she swiped the page away, looking for something to keep from killing the Chief Admiral.

 _ **(Would this story be with short chapters and small gaps between posting or long chapters and long gaps between posting.**_


	5. Chapter 5: Important Changes

_**(Sorry for the massive not doing anything for months. My grandfather, had cancer in one his lungs and had to cut it out. Then to find out grandma has cancer too, And ma' computer craped out on me. Max shenanigans! At the moment in time till I get my head in gear, Chapters may be released at**_ _ **LEAST**_ _ **6 or 7 months between them. And I'm not really impressed with the story, but I'm thinking about remaking this one. Then probably release a new story.**_


End file.
